Debris
Debris '''(pl. '''Pogorzelisko) - Piaskoskrzydła z ogromnym talentem szpiegowskim, uczennica Crystal Wingletu pod opieką Deathwinner'a. Wygląd Debris ma ciemne jak na Piaskoskrzydłą łuski i czarne oczy o fioletowym odcieniu. Na jej skrzydłach znajdują się ciemne plamy. Charakter i umiejętności Debris jest zimna i oschła, nie lubi rozmawiać z innymi smokami. Mimo to jest świetnym szpiegiem, potrafi dobrze ocenić emocje innego smoka, i, czy coś ukrywa. Deathwinner określił, iż jej głowa jest tak zajęta oceną innych smoków, że nie ma tam miejsca na rozmowy z nimi. Ponadto Debris całkiem dobrze widzi w ciemności, a jad w jej ogonie jest wyjątkowo mocny. Pochodzenie Pochodzenie Debris jest owiane tajemnicą. Była wychowywana przez przybranych rodziców, dwa Piaskoskrzydłe, ale krążą słuchy, że jest... córką Żagwi. Nikt nie zna jej ojca, a Żagiew podobno nie miała partnera, ale... nie wszyscy muszą o wszystkim wiedzieć. Debris jest zdeterminowana, aby dowiedzieć się, czy to prawda, ponieważ według tej teorii ojcem smoczycy jest Wieszcz! Debris jest dumna z takich przodków, ale nie wszyscy się z tym zgadzają. Musi więc działać na własne szpony, a to może doprowadzić do historii, o których niektóre smoki nawet nie śnią... Cytaty po angielsku "Listen to me! I'm Debris and it isn't just an empty name. I leave havoc and debris in every place that roused me to anger. And I don't give up until every my enemies will burn. So try not to be count as one and tell me ..." - Debris threatens Igloo "Why do you hate them? Because they were more smart? More intelligent? Because they saw the bigger picture? They saw that death and pain is something we need to survive. To have what we need. What our relatives need. This is the lesson they taught me." - Debris about Blister and Morrowseer "Being a good spy doesn't depend on living in a shade, unknown by anyone. It depends on understanding other dragons and know how to use that." - Debris's thoughts in Crystal Story "Crystal Winglet was a good place. She could stay here, if '''he' wasn't here. This icy, smelly traitor... How could she learn here, with the dragon who tried to steal her egg and betray her parents?" - Debris's thoughts about leaving Crystal Winglet'' "Ahem... Deathwiner? Could you keep your eye on NightWing and RainWing? Sometimes Seeker looks like he wants to jugulate her..." - Debris asks Dethwinner to watch her wingletmates Cytaty po polsku "Słuchaj mnie! Nazywam się Pogorzelisko i to nie jest puste imię. Zostawiam spustoszenie i gruzy wszędzie, gdzie coś wzbudzi mój gniew. I nie poddaję się, dopóki nie spłonie każdy mój wróg. Postaraj się więc nie zaliczyć do tej kategorii i gadaj ..." - Pogorzelisko grozi Igloo "Dlaczego ich nienawidzicie? Bo byli mądrzejsi? Inteligentniejsi? Ponieważ widzieli szerszą perspektywę? Oni widzieli, że śmierć i ból są tym, czego potrzebujemy do przetrwania. Do posiadania tego, czego potrzebujemy. Czego nasi bliscy potrzebują. To lekcja, jakiej mnie nauczyli." - Pogorzelisko o Żagwi i Wieszczu "Bycie dobrym szpiegiem nie polega na życiu w cieniu, nieznanym przez nikogo. Polega na zrozumieniu smoków i wiedzy, jak to wykorzystać." - Myśli Pogorzeliska w Kryształowej Historii "Kryształowe Skrzydełko było dobrym miejscem. Mogłaby tu zostać, gdyby '''jego '''tu nie było. Ten lodowaty, cuchnący zdrajca... Jak mogłaby się uczyć tutaj, ze smokiem, który próbował ukraść jej jajo i zdradzić jej rodziców?" - Myśli Pogorzeliska o opuszczeniu Kryształowego Skrzydełka "Ekhem... Zwycięzco Śmierci? Czy mógłbyś mieć na oku Nocoskrzydłego i Deszczoskrzydłą? Czasami Poszukiwacz wygląda, jakby chciał poderżnąć jej gardło..." - Pogorzelisko prosi Zwycięzce Śmierci o pilnowanie kolegów ze Skrzydełka Ciekawostki *Jej pierwsze imię było polskie, a angielskie nie jest dokładnym tłumaczeniem - oznacza raczej "rumowisko" - lecz nie mogłam znaleźć dosłownego tłumaczenia *Jeśli teoria o jej rodzicach jest prawdziwa, oznacza to, że jej jajo musiało być gdzieś zahibernowane przez dłuższy czas, ponieważ wykluła się za panowania please nnkolejnej królowej Piaskoskrzydłych, Anchor (Ostoi) *Chce znaleźć Obsydianowe Zwierciadło, w sumie nikt nie wie, dlaczego *Uwielbia czytać, najlepiej historie fantastyczne i opowieści o dawnych rodach królewskich *Z całego Crystal Wingletu najbardziej chce się zaprzyjaźnić ze Starseekerem i Lilly Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Elementy spoza serii Kategoria:Wymyślone Smoki Kategoria:Sony Kategoria:Piaskoskrzydłe Kategoria:Szpiedzy